The Prophecy of The Distraught
by PrincessOfPillows
Summary: After a unknown prophecy reveals the true fate for three cats they must work together to save the clans from a danger that will destroy life as they know it. One cat of pain, one cat of loss, one cat of grief, they forget their differences to take on one of the most dangerous enemies the clans have ever faced. Takes place during Omen of the Stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Rustlepaw and this is my fan fiction!**

 **I've been writing this with my very good friend Onepaw (And, if you like this, you will soon see appear in the chapters!) and we've been working on it just for you guys! I really hope you like it, both Onepaw and I have poured a lot of love and effort into this little project of ours so I really hope you love it!**

 **Please review! No criticism though, we really don't need random insults, trust me, I already have enough of that from my friends. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated! Any questions you post Onepaw and I will try our best to answer! I'll definitely to shoutouts to all viewers and later in we might even do reviewing competitions and let people submit cats you want to see!**

 **Thank you all so, so much for reading and I hope you enjoy our story! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Warriors, the only things we own are Violet and Spotty and any other cats that we make who come into the plot.**

Epilogue:

The forest was silent, only disrupted by the occasional prey or leaf that scuttered across the dusty forest. Yet finally, ruined when a troubled voice called out,

"Come on Spotty!" as it's owner burst into the once silent clearing. The owner was a golden brown tabby who would have been beautiful if not for her obvious anxiety. She shook as she frantically looked behind her.

"Spotty! We need to run!" she meowed, uneasily pawing the ground. "I'm trying!" The second cat gasped before stumbling into the clearing. This cat was unlike any other that had stepped foot on the clan's land. He was a silvery color, not too uncommon but, he only had three legs.

"Please Violet… I'm trying…" He managed to gasp as he collapsed onto the floor, wincing as his stub of a fourth leg hit the sandy earth.

"Those stupid twolegs who cut off my-"

Violet interrupted, "Shhhh! I hear something!"

The tom glared at her but kept his muzzle shut. Once again a moan could be heard, but this time, louder.

"What is that?" The she-cat meowed in a low voice before lowering into a crouch and creeping towards the noise.

"Wait! Violet! What are you doing?" He tried to yell but while still trying to keep his voice down. Finally, Spotty hobbled as quickly as he could after his fast disappearing sister.

Chapter 1

Firestar padded out of his den. He opened his jaws in a huge yawn and whispered to his mate Sandstorm,

"Have you seen Brambleclaw? I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll turn up soon," she gave Firestar a comforting lick. "He wouldn't leave you."

"I know, I know, but with Shadowclan already trying to take over some of our territory, it may be dangerous out. Even for Brambleclaw, and Windclan hasn't been so friendly either."

"Well if you so worried, then why don't you send a cat or two to go look for him?

"Okay, I guess you right." Firestar padded to the edge of high ledge.

"Thornclaw and Whitewing, Brambleclaw has been away too long for my comfort. Can you go look for him?" Firestar called up from the highrock.

"Yes Firestar," Whitewing was the first to answer before bounding to the warriors den to wake the rest of the requested cats and leave to find Brambleclaw.

It felt like a moon when the two cats arrived. Firestar was enjoying, or at least eating, a madgiepie with Sandstorm when the two cats dragged in a unconscious body. Firestar jumped up when he saw the wide eyed warriors.

"What happened?" Firestar yelped.

"We found Brambleclaw." Thornclaw reported. Grief clouded in both his and Whitewing's eyes as they said this.

"We didn't know if he were alive. He was under the twoleg shed. It had collapsed on him and it reeked of Windclan."

"We think he's still alive." Whitewing meow was ruffled through a mouthful of fur.

It was Brambleclaw all right, but he had a deep scratch that went across his right eye and his right leg was at an angle and almost all his hide fur had been torn off his back.

"Bring him to Leafpool then!" Sandstorm cried out, coming up to stand beside Firestar.

"We also found something else." Thornclaw glanced at Whitewing who looked at him with uncertainty. Just as Leafpool came out of her den and carefully navigated Brambleclaw to back to her den two cats entered the camp, immediately followed by Brackenfur and Dustpelt. The cats were a strange sight, one was a golden brown tabby with green eyes, she seemed to be cowering behind her brother, which was odd because she seemed to be in perfect health and the tom, well he was not. The tom was a handsome young cat with silver fur and his back left leg missing. They were both barely apprentices.

"Who are these cats?" Firestar looked sharply around. Dustpelt shrugged. He sniffed the she-cat but he pulled his face back in disgust just a second after.

"There're kittypets!" He exclaimed.

"Kittypets?" The tom look confused.

"You know..., you live with the twolegs, those things up there?" Sandstorm narrowed her eyes.

"Twolegs are the only things that ruined my life! They took my leg!" The tom snarled, outraged at just the thought of the soft life with twolegs. "I would kill them if I could!" The she-cat stood up calmly.

"We're not looking for any trouble." She announced. "We just, uh, we're looking for a place to stay. We ran away after the twolegs took my brothers leg."

"You both look pretty tired. Why don't you lay down?" Sandstorm eyes were gentle. She was right. While the she-cat seemed energetic, they both had tufts of fur sticking out like they hadn't been washed in a while and both of there eyes didn't have the usual shimmer in them. They looked like they hadn't slept in a while.

"Thank you." The she-cat nodded graciously as she laid down, arranging her paws so that she was ready to jump up in a moments notice, but was still resting. The tom didn't.

"Is this a trick?" The tom yowled. "Cause we can't be fooled."

"Of course you can't." Sandstorm gently placing her tail lightly on the toms shoulder. He twitched, but didn't otherwise move.

"Well if you would like to stay, you can stay. Both of you." Firestar calmly replied.

"More kittypets!" Ashfur growled. "We can't have more kittypets! They don't even know how to hunt! It's the middle of the winter, we barely have enough prey for ourselves, much less to other hungry, useless mouths."

"Actually that's not true." The tom interrupted. "My mother was a loner when she had us. We grew up as rogue cats, but then I became ill. My mother was so afraid she went to two legs for help. They took us in and brought us to a place where I lost my leg and my sister, her claws. When we came back we couldn't find our mother anywhere. So we decided to leave. We were trapped in the house for a couple of days and then we found a way out and here we are now." He finished with a proud look on his face.

"You may stay as long as you please, you look like fine cats to me." Firestar nodded and looked pointedly at Ashfur.

"Oh, well thank you." The she-cat eyes rested on Firestar.

"These cats are useless! How could you be so blind Firestar!" Ashfur yowled.

"You want to see useless?" The tom bunched up his haunches ready to spring. The tom lunged as Ashfur with claws unsheathed. And the two cat bowled over.

"Stop it you two! Ashfur, please keep in mind that you are not the leader here. And the tom, we are letting you stay here when we barely have enough food to feed ourselves, much less you and your sister." Firestar looked sharply at the two cats. The two cats stopped immediately. Ashfur with a wound on his shoulder and the other one with blood dripping off his ear.

"These two cats can stay if they want to. It is your decision. Do you wish to stay?" Firestar asked the two cats. The tom looked at his sister. She nodded.

"Yes, we will stay." She replied.

"Very well then." The leader nodded. Then he stalked away to meet his mate, Sandstorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there,**

 **Rustlepaw again! Wow, 35 views, that's amazing! Four reviews too! Granted, one is from Onepaw and two others are from in real life friends, but we still have one legitimate review! Please, please, PLEASE keep reading and reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to Onepaw and I! Plus, more reviews equals longer and faster updates/chapters! So if you like, review!**

 **Also, please don't JUST review to point out silly little mistakes, we're only human. (Like, if anyone noticed, in the first chapter it says epilogue instead of prologue xD)**

 **This is a small chapter in Firestar's point of view, don't worry, we'll be posting another chapter right after to make up for that.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the Warriors, only Spotty, Violet, and any other cats that we make that come into the story.**

 **Remember: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES (MORE CHAPTERS)**

Chapter 2:

Firestar stalked into his den and sat down, licking his paw before rubbing his head. He knew it was a bad idea to take the two cats in, especially when it was leafbare and the clan barely had enough prey to feed themselves, much less two new mouths that needed to eat. Tempers were running high, with everyone hungry Thunderclan couldn't afford another fight, not in a time like this. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were important, like they were part of the prophecy.

It had happened last night, Firestar had laid down for a rest and almost immediately Spottedleaf had come to him. "Firestar," she had breathed. Her sweet scent rubbing on him, "A time of great terror is coming,"

" _ **Three outsiders, one of pain, one of loss**_

 _ **and one of grief,**_

 _ **will rise against to power against all odds**_

 _ **and save the clan**_

 _ **from a danger hidden ahead."**_

And then she was gone like the wind, left but a sweet scent, leaving him to ponder the riddle in quiet. When the two cats appeared, they were like a sign from Starclan. Though he was horrified at what had happened to Brambleclaw, he was delighted to have seemed to have gotten one step closer to solving the prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

 **Woah, second post of the day! I think this is around the third time I've said this but, PLEASE REVIEW! Honestly, please do review! It makes us so, so, so happy! And anyways, reviews equals more updates! And, time for some shoutouts! I totally forgot to do this in the short chapter before, but now for some reviewer shoutouts:**

 **Thanks Onepaw for reviewing! xD Even if you're actually writing this with me you're an amazing friend and writer, nice review as a Guest!**

 **Thanks Nora, still another in real life friend (and I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to put your full name) thanks for caring enough to look at this.**

 **Thanks Guest, thanks for reviewing! Please keep doing so, you're actually our first legitimate review! (But not the last!)**

 **Thanks Guest, yet another in real life review, you didn't even read the chapter but why not!**

 **Hope you like! Remember, MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the Warriors, only Spotty, Violet, and any other cats we make who come into the story.**

Chapter 3:

"You should probably go see Leafpool so she can check you over." A golden tabby meowed. "I'm Brackenfur by the way."

"Oh, uh, well I'm Spotty." Spotty yawned awkwardly, trying to seem as if he knew who this 'Leafpool' was. The golden tabby started to pad away so Spotty called "Er, where's Leafpool's den?

"Over here." Brackenfur pointed his muzzle to a small hole in the wall. "This is the-" Spotty trailed off, the inside of the den was covered with moss in which a terribly injured cat, from what everyone had been saying it was probably Brambleclaw, laid completely still.

Leafpool hurried over, "What's the problem?" Her meow was agitated. She looked closer. "You must be the new cat?"

"Um, I, well- yes" Spotty didn't know what to say, he wasn't used to pretty she-cats giving him the evil eye. Her eyes trailed up to his torn ear, and then to the scratches on his flank. Then at his leg. It was still sore and he jerked away as she sniffed. Leafpool huffed, and then stalked into a little cavern muttering things like:

"Leafbare ...Not many herbs… fighting!...Loners wanting prey…. barely enough for clan…Herbs won't last... petty fighting!"

When she came out she was holding some cobwebs and some red berries that he couldn't identify. While she applied the medicine he looked over to the cat, Brambleclaw. A young white cat with ginger spots was attending to her. They she-cat had a dripping ball of moss in her jaws and was trying to get Brambleclaw to drink. He twitched feebly but didn't otherwise move.

"-any more fights. We barely have enough herbs as it is. Are you even listening?" Leafpool was saying.

"What? Oh, yeah." He responded dazed. A look in her eyes told him that she wasn't impressed, but all she did was huff, again, and lead him out the entrance so she could look at Brambleclaw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's Onepaw! The other writer (lol) and holy cow 60 views?! Omg thank you :D. Also please review!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Warriors, only Violet(Sharppaw), Spotty(Onepaw), and anyone else we make who comes into the stories.**

Chapter 4

It has been one moon since Spotty and Violet had came and they both had decided to become apprentices. Firestar padded out of his den and out on the high rock where he could see the two cats sharing tongues.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here beneath the highledge." He called. Cats spilled out from all different dens and slowly pooled under highledge.

"By naming you apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Spotty," he signaled him to come forward, "from now on you will be known as Onepaw… Cloudtail you are ready for an apprentice? Cloudtail's eyes beamed. Firestar nodded , "Your speed and courage will be crucial, you will be Onepaw's mentor,"

Cloudtail stepped forward and gently touched noses with the newly named Onepaw. Violet was the first one to cheer. _"Onepaw, Onepaw!"_ Once the cheering died down Firestar continued.

"Violet, you will now be known as Sharppaw, I have not had an apprentice in a while, I shall be your mentor."

A gasp spread through the crowd of cats gathered. Leaders didn't usually take on apprentices. Firestar bounded down from high ledge as the Sharppaw, stunned, raised her muzzle to touch noses. Her eyes were brimmed with happiness. Onepaw this time was the first to cheer this time.

 _"Sharppaw! Sharpaw! Sharpaw!"_

 _Three sunrises later..._

"Pass me the bedding will ya!" Onepaw's mew rang.

"You'd think we had too much fresh kill with how lazy you are!" Sharppaw retorted back.

She chuckled to herself, imagining the look on his face. It was true though, not the lazy part, but the fresh kill part. There was barely enough food. Sharppaw glanced at the fresh kill pile, it only contained a small mouse and a wiry squirrel. Looks like someone will go to bed with a empty stomach… she thought anxiously to herself.

"If I'm lazy how come I cleaned all the ticks from the elders?" Onepaw's meow was sharp.

"Well-" Sharppaw was cut off by Firestar.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on in here!" His eyes shimmering. "All you've been today is yowling about who's better. How about instead of saying it, show it!"

"Sorry Firestar." Onepaw mumbled looking down at his paws.

"Yeah sorry." Sharppaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

"Well how about hurrying up, after this Sharppaw and I are going hunting." Firestar meowed Onepaw's head sprung up.

"Really? Oh! Can I come? I can't wait to catch the biggest vole any of you have seen!" He yowled.

"I would like to see you try you haven't even learned the hunter's crouch!" Sharppaw teased.

Firestar just shook his head "Apprentices!" He murmured padding away. Onepaw nudged Sharppaw, "Look what you just did, annoyed the clan leader!" He teased.

Sharppaw batted at his ear, "It was your fault, and you'd better finish getting moss or Firestar will have your skin!" she looked over at Firestar nervously. He was talking to Sandstorm quietly now, their heads bent close together. His pelt shown like fire in the sunlight.

"Sharppaw, Onepaw, get your tails over here! We're doing a hunting patrol!" Cloudtail called. Onepaw trotted over immediately calling over his shoulder.

"Come on Sharppaw!" She shook her head, but headed over.

Soon the cats were out in the forest, slowly making their way towards the Shadowclan border.

"Shhh!" Onepaw whispered to Sharppaw. "I hear something!" He dropped into the hunter's crouch and sure enough, a tiny squeaking noise came from the roots of a nearby tree. Onepaw silently lowered himself to the ground and began stalking towards the mouse.

"Keep your tail down!" Cloudtail hissed sharply from behind him.

"I know!" Onepaw muttered under his breathe, but he kept stalking.

 _ **"CRACK!"**_

The mouse quickly disappeared between the roots. "Fox dung!" Onepaw hissed. "What was that?" Cloudtail didn't respond.

"What was that?" Onepaw demanded again turning around to see Cloudtail and Sharppaw peering through the branches of nearby trees. He spotted a tiny ginger-brown cat with fur sticking out all over. His eyes were stretched out wide fear.

"Are you spying on us?" Onepaw questioned. He was still new but he hadn't lost any of his hothead personality. Cloudtail's eye sparkled in amusement.

"I can do the talking," Cloudtail meowed, his tail going to gently rest on Onew's shoulder, "Why are you here?" He asked softly. The little cat shook his fur once and responded,

"Just passing through." His voice was surprisingly quiet and calm, completely different from his appearance.

"Are you a loner?" Cloudtail urged.

"No, I am...was clan born. My parents are...not available. I left my clan, I was driven out and then…" The tiny cat stopped. His eyes were a brilliant green, they were wide and but impossible to read.

"Where are you going?" Cloudtail meowed again

"No where." The tiny cat responded, "I have nowhere to go." His voice was suddenly thick with emotions, anger and sadness all rolled in one. "I have no one." His eyes blazed and for such a tiny cat he looked scary. Cloudtail leaned down and muttered something softly to him. He nodded.

"This cat will be coming to our camp." Cloudtail announced.

"Why?" Onepaw interrupted.

"The 'why' is none of your concern!" Cloudtail snarled before turning to the cat and asking, "What's your name?"

"Rustlepaw."

"Paw? You seem so...small." Cloudtail seemed to be picking his words carefully.

"I'm not that small...I'm just hungry." The tiny cat shivered at that and Onepaw finally realized that he could count the cats ribs.

"Then let's go." Cloudtail meowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 **Rustlepaw and Onepaw here again! Thanks for all the view and reviews! We're at 132 views ALREADY! that's so cool! Plus seven reviews!**

 **On the topic of reviewers, this chapter is definitely dedicated to Guest, WarriorFanFic, and Thewanderingfangirl! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! People like you are the reason we write and post! Enjoy this chapter! Onepaw and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Warriors, only Onepaw, Sharppaw, Rustlepaw, and any other cats we make who we add in!**

Chapter 5:

The tiny cat followed us all the way to camp and then Cloudtail escorted him to Firestar.

"Who do you think he is?" I asked Sharppaw.

"I don't know." She meowed, "And personally I don't think it's any of your business." She gave her belly a quick lick and padded towards the apprentice den. I followed closely.

"Humph." Sharppaw could be really annoying at times. There's was nothing to do. Rustlepaw had gone over to Firestar den and the rest of my clanmates were either hunting or on a patrol I finally decided upon going to Leafpool's den, maybe she could provide some entertainment.

"Welcome Onepaw," It was Leafpool's mew that welcomed as I padded through leaves into the medicine cat's den. There waited Leafpool and a tom with gray fur and cloudy blue eyes.

"I suppose you haven't met Jaypaw?" She cocked her head at the gray cat. I just shook my head.

"Well, he's my apprentice."

"Er, yeah, hi I'm Onepaw." The words seemed to tumble out of me

"Yeah, well I'm Jaypaw if you didn't catch that from Leafpool." My whiskers twitched in a small laugh.

"Um," I meowed trying to think of something to say, "How's Brambleclaw?"

Leafpool looked up to me her green eyes sparkling.

"Okay, he has woken up" she sighed. "He's over there where Squirrelflight is." She pointed her muzzle to a patch of ferns.

"Ok, thank you!" I murmured rushing over to the ferns. I entered in before stopping to give myself a quick lick.

"Oh, well hello Onepaw." It was Squirrelflight, she was licking down what was left of Brambleclaw's of pelt. "I can smell your anxiousness all the way from here." I blinked uncomfortably, "Am I interrupting? I can leave." I muttered to Squirrelflight.

Her whiskers twitched and she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, no. You're not interrupting anything." She stepped aside to reveal the body of Brambleclaw. I gasped and tried to hide it with a cough. He didn't look very well. Fur was missing from all over. I tried not to wince at the sight of him.

"Er, yeah, hi I'm Onepaw!" I silently cursed myself, I probably sounded like a mouse brain. Brambleclaw turned to face me. He had a scratch over one eye and most of his fur was missing from his muzzle. He looked troubled when he saw me.

"One leg missing from a badger fight I'm guessing," There was a hint of amusement in his scratchy meow.

"No, um, It was twolegs who did this." I nodded towards the empty space where my leg should be. He nodded and then laid his head down on the floor.

"It always seems to be the twolegs…." Brambleclaw quietly muttered to himself, then he realized I was still there.

"Oh, you can go." He meowed. I let out a sigh of relief and rushed from the den. The light was shining strongly in the hollow. I looked around, everything seemed to be normal, but where was the ginger-brown cat? Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Firestar emerge from his den with the cat following.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come gather under Highledge." Firestar's voice rang out through the clearing and cats began spilling from dens into the open hollow. Firestar waited until silence to continue, "This cat comes from Windclan, but did not find his place there. He wishes to join us." A murmur of disapproval swept through the clan.

"A spy!" Dustpelt yelled.

Firestar's gaze sharpened, "He is young and has no family in Windclan." At these words, Firestar seemed to be staring directly at Dustpelt, "Thus I have decided his is fit to join the clan." Cries of disbelief filled the hollow but again, Firestar waited for silence.

"His name is Rustlepaw, Brackenfur, you do not have an apprentice, you will be his mentor." The ginger-brown cat, Rustlepaw, stepped out from behind Firestar. He seemed nervous with everyone staring at him.

"Here," Brackenfur said stepping forward and lowering his muzzle. Rustlepaw bounded down from Highledge coming to a stop in front of him before touching noses with his new mentor.

"That is all." Firestar meowed before receding back into his den, Sandstorm closely following.

"Come on Rustlepaw, let's see how much you know." Onepaw heard Brackenfur meow to Rustlepaw. He glanced over at Onepaw, seeing that he had nothing to do either Brackenfur meowed again, "You too Onepaw, grab Sharppaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw." Onepaw nodded and collected the other apprentices before stopping back with Rustlepaw and Brackenfur.

The small hunting patrol walked into the leafy territory and slowly began to funnel into groups. Brackenfur went first followed by Onepaw and Sharppaw who were followed by Icepaw and Foxpaw behind which Rustlepaw walked.

"I don't trust that Rustlepaw…" Onepaw quietly meowed to Sharppaw.

"We're loners too. There's not much difference between him and us. Give him a chance." She chided back. Further back Foxpaw and Icepaw seemed determined to include the small Rustlepaw in their conversation.

"So, what was Windclan like? Was it fun? Did you only eat hares? Ohh! I bet you've never had a mouse right?" Icepaw chattered endlessly while the poor little cat could only nod uncomfortably.

The other apprentice, Foxpaw, was a bit more suspicious than his sister. "Why did you leave Windclan?" He asked narrowing his eyes and twitching his whiskers. Before Rustlepaw could reply Brackenfur came to a sudden stop.

"Here we are," He meowed quieter than a falling leaf, "Now, today we'll be testing skills. We'll be doing both hunting and fighting so save your energy. Now, I know most of you have already been assessed by your mentors, but it's always good to get practice in." The apprentices nodded in agreement.

"Now," He began, "What do we smell." The cats sniffed the air silently before Icepaw offered,

"I smell a mouse."

"Good! Now Icepaw, go catch it." The sleek feline wove her way through the brambles as the rest of the patrol followed. Finally, the mouse was in sight and the cat twitched her tail slightly and pounced. The mouse had no chance, it was dead before it realized what was happening. Brackenfur nodded and the small patrol continued on their way.

Soon all the apprentices had caught something, Icepaw with her mouse, Sharppaw with a tricky squirrel, Onepaw with a crow, and Foxpaw with an impressive robin. Rustlepaw was the only one who hadn't volunteered yet.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to hunt." Onepaw suggested softly to Sharppaw.

"Shut up you mouse brain! He's just quiet." She responded, but her eyes flashed with uncertainty.

"You're up Rustlepaw." Brackenfur nodded and meowed, "What do you smell?"

The small ginger raised his head and gently sniffed the air. "I smell a hare."

Brackenfur dipped his head slightly and signaled for Rustlepaw to take the lead. The thin cat slowly padded to the front and proceeded to lead them into the green undergrowth.

The patrol emerged into a small clearing where there was indeed a hare that sat eating an acorn. Brackenfur slowly raised his tail and pointed at the hare. Rustlepaw nodded and began to creep towards to unsuspecting rabbit.

The brown-ginger cat slid like water over the potentially warning crinkled leaves before coming to a stop a few tail lengths behind the hare. He twitched his whiskers slightly and pounced. The rabbit noticed a second before Rustlepaw landed what was happening and began to skitter away but the tom was too quick. He twisted in the air and hopped again as soon as his paws hit the ground. Landing in front of the rabbit he swiftly killed it with one swipe and calmly stood up and padded back to the rest of the group.

"Impressive," Brackenfur meowed with satisfaction, "You acted quickly and efficiently when the hare started to run. Your Windclan origins show in your speed."

Rustlepaw blushed slightly and lowered his head in modesty but inside, he felt a little seed of proud.

They continued on until they reached the training hollow and the apprentices formed a semicircle around Brackenfur at the edge of the clearing.

"Okay," He meowed, "Today we will be sparing. Sharppaw, you will be with me, Foxpaw you will be with Icepaw, and Rustlepaw you will be with Onepaw." After the cats went with their designated partners he continued. "Foxpaw and Icepaw, you're up first."

The two cats headed to the middle of the clearing and began to circle each other slowly.

"Begin!" Brackenfur called from the side. The littermates continued circling for a few seconds before Foxpaw struck. He charged forward and swung his sheathed claws to the side to catch his dodging sister. Using his momentum he jumped onto her back and began to claw it. She flattened herself to the ground and rolled over, crushing Foxpaw in the process.

The two continued fighting until Icepaw stumbled to one side when he landed a blow on her head. He continued his attack swerving back in forth in front of her as he kept landing blows on the off balanced apprentice. Foxpaw drove her to the edge of the clearing before finally landing the winning hit on her muzzle and pinned her to the ground.

Icepaw shook her head for a second but regained her normal smile in seconds. "Good job!" She meowed, licking her brother once on the muzzle as he let her up. "I'll beat you next time!"

"We'll see about that." Foxpaw responded cheerfully.

"Okay you two, that's enough, we need to move on." Brackenfur scolded, "You both did well, that was smart of Foxpaw to keep landing the blows to keep Icepaw dizzy but she did the right thing in the beginning when you rolled over onto you," The littermates nodded but continued to whisper and laugh once off the fighting area. "Onepaw, you and Rustlepaw are up next."

The two gazed warily at each other but padded into their positions.

"Begin."

Onepaw was the first to strike in this match, he charged at Rustlepaw and tried to slide under him in an attempted to claw his belly but Rustlepaw was too fast. He dodged with the speed of a snake and leaped onto his opponent's back. Onepaw used the same movement as Icepaw and rolled over but Rustlepaw slid off and began to claw his rivals unprotected belly with sheathed claws. He landed a hard blow that knocked the wind out of Onepaw as the cat finished his roll and jumped up.

Fire flaming in his eyes he struck Rustlepaw on the muzzle with unsheathed claws. It was a superficial wound, it wasn't very deep but it was bursting with blood. It dripped down the side of his face as Rustlepaw looked at his wound with unreadable eyes. The fire in Onepaw seemed to die as he realized what he had done.

A second too long he stood there because Rustlepaw attacked again but this time with a thirst for vengeance. The two continued to fight until the sun was beginning to set, just as it seemed one would win the other would jump right back up and fight with a new fierce attack.

Though it was beginning to get late, he refused to let the other apprentices go, he was curious to see how things turned out. Onepaw had been training longer and was definitely stronger than Rustlepaw, but he did not have one of his legs. Rustlepaw was surprisingly good for his size and age. He used his speed to his advantage and though he didn't seem like such a ferocious cat he fought like a lion. Neither would back down and as they fought each other in the sandy hollow as the sun began to set Brackenfur finally called a stalemate. The two cats began to slow and stop, gazing cautiously at the other.

The rivals nodded in a silent agreement and the patrol was soon on their way back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Rustlepaw

The cats staring at me made me nervous so I was happy when the meeting ended. The cats began to slip back into their dens, but I caught a few looks.

"Come," Brackenfur meowed, "I will show you the camp. That is Highledge, we hold meetings there." He nodded towards the rock ledge where I had been standing before. "Up there is a cave where Firestar sleeps, he's the ginger-furred cat who just held the meeting. Over there is the apprentice den, that's where you'll sleep with the other apprentices." He lifted a paw and motioned towards a small bramble den. "The nursery," He nodded towards another bramble den, I could hear the speaking of kits and the milky scent and bitter memories filled my mind. I pushed them away and bounded after Brackenfur who had continued on without me. When I caught up he pointed towards a viney rock wall and meowed, "Medicine cat den." I could just see a cave opening behind the vines. Brackenfur continued pointing out the warriors den, and then the elders den. Finally, they rounded back around the hollow. "Go get some rest, I will expect you at sunrise in the sandy hollow. Just follow the other apprentices to get there." He meowed. I nodded and twitched my whiskers in a thanks before heading for my new den.

Chapter 8: Sharppaw

When Rustle Paw came into the den silence fell, the apprentices looked up from their conversations, most probably about him, and stared. "You'll sleep here." Sharppaw meowed helpfully, her tail pointing to a small bed of moss in one of the corners of the den.

"Thanks…" He responded quietly.

"He's a bit shy isn't he?" I whispered to Sharppaw. She glared at me before turning back to Icepaw, the cat she had been talking to before, but she was gone. I turned around to see Rustle Paw settled in his nest with Icepaw chattering on next to him.

"What's Windclan like? Did you have to walk far to get here? Gosh, you must have been scared when you met Cloudtail on the patrol! Sometimes even I'm scared of him!" She looked up admiringly at him. "Windclan was okay." He softly meowed. Icepaw seemed to be hanging onto his every word. "Really?" She breathed adoringly.

"Good luck sleeping with that lovesick mouse brain." I meowed to Sharppaw. She swatted at me, "Shut up, it's cute. Anyways, Firestar said Rustle Paw doesn't have any family." I grunted and turned away from the pair hoping that sleep would soon claim me.

Chapter 9: Rustle Paw

I woke up to the sound of the other apprentices leaving the den. "Where are they going?" I asked Foxpaw, the closest cat.

"Training! You should come too, Brackenfur will probably be in the training hollow waiting for you. Follow me!" He meowed before dashing out the entrance to the den. I stumbled after him hoping he knew where he was going. Soon they arrived in a clearing in the forest. Brackenfur was indeed waiting and when they appeared he nodded at Foxpaw.

"Thank you for showing Rustle Paw the way." He twitched his ears towards Squirrelflight who sat a few fox lengths away "I believe you and Squirrelflight are hunting today." Foxpaw nodded and hurried towards Squirrelflight. Brackenfur turned back to me,

"Now, show me what you've learned." He nodded towards me. I got quickly got to my paws ready to attack. I leaped at him with paws outstretched. He dodged me, going to one side. But I didn't stop, I used my momentum to swing my paws back around and landed a blow on his side. His eyes narrowed in surprise and he swung at my face. I leapt back just in time but jumped right back onto him. We wrestled for a few moments until he finally pinned me down.

"That was some leap," He said looking down at me, I could see amusement in his eyes, "You were fast, had some clever moves too." He let me get up before saying going on,

"How about we do this." He started to go one way but quickly went another tricking me than going behind me with sheathed claw batting my haunches. "Now you try." I nodded back. I swiftly dodged to one side and batting him directly on his haunches making sure to keep my claw sheathed the whole time. "Well done, you have the body of a Windclan warrior. You can use that to your advantage." Brackenfur whiskers twitched approvingly. "Now how about we do some hunting? I'm sure you already know how to hunt?" I nodded. "Good. Let's just start by seeing what you know. You can hunt, I will follow somewhere behind." I nodded again. "Head where ever you want, but go now. We want to be home by sundown." I gave my pelt a quick shake to rid it of all the dust and made my way out of the hollow.

The forest was big and too crushing. It made me feel claustrophobic, but I went into a hunter's crouch. Soon I saw a mouse nibbling a acorn at the roots of a small tree a few tail lengths away. I gathered myself for a leap and sprang at the mouse. It realized all too late that was coming and was gone in a swift clean bite to its neck. I quickly covered it with some soil and set off look for more prey. I was just lucky that I found some prey in the middle of leafbare. I set off to the trees in the hope of finding some kind of clearing. Anything but the towering trees.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Wow... We decided one day to check how many views we got and honestly we're shocked that we have 200+ views because this is so bad. This writing is literal trash. We wrote this three years ago and now we come back to it only to cringe. Here's the rest of what we wrote. If you really want us to write more comment!**

Chapter 10: Brackenfur

Rustle Paw had definitely surprised me. He had been underestimated when Cloudtail had found him wandering, mistaken for a kit. In training Rustle Paw had fought like a warrior. He had the body and moves of Windclan warrior which could prove to be useful. Though he had seemed a bit overwhelmed when he had started to hunt in the trees, he had brought in an impressive haul. Rustle Paw was one to watch. When we returned to hollow Rustle Paw dropped his mic and took a vole to himself eating his prey in quick swift bites. I hurried over to the the gossiping warriors grabbing a magpie on the way.

"Hey!" My greeting was muffled by the feathers of the magpie. "How was training?"

"Great!" Cloudtail turned toward me blue eyes shining. "One Paw's great for and three-legged cat! I was impressed with his hunting today." He puffed out his chest.

"No one likes a show off." Whitewing meowed as she came over, flicking Cloudtail with her tail. "Anyways Icepaw did well today too. Except she kept mentioning how Foxpaw had showed her new battle moves. She looked to the right where the apprentices were batting at each other. Whitewing shook her head. "I wonder what those two would do without each other."

Cloudtail stood up suddenly, "Does anyone know where Firestar is? I want to ask him how Sharppaws training was."

" He's in the Medicine cat's den talking with Brambleclaw." I answered, surprised at the older cats sudden change. I shuddered at the memory of the broken body of the tabby being dragged in.

"Okay I'll wait till he's done. Then I'll say hi to Brambleclaw."

Chapter 11: Sharppaw

A paw poking my side woke me up. It was only Sharppaw.

"Wake up!" She hissed. "Or else you're going to miss training!"

"Miss training!" I yelped, springing up from the moss I was resting on. What would Cloudtail think of me if I were late. I scrambled across the clearing and into the training hollow. Occasionally tripping over over sticks scattered across the ground. Finally I could see cloudtail's fluffy white pelt shining in the rays of the sun. I scampered of to him before getting barrels by a ginger tom.

"Hey!" I Yelp trying to throw myself off him. But he didn't let go. I let myself go limp and felt him loosen his claws on me. Right then I spun over and threw off my enemy. I looked over to the tom to identify the attacker.

"Foxpaw?" I meowed questionably. "Um why?"

"It's training Sharppaw! You have to remember to use your nose to identify intruders!" His green eyes narrowed at me.

"Very well done Foxpaw." Cloudtail meowed trotting over to us. Foxpaw nodded quickly before walking over to his mentor. I looked down at my paws.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I should've known better." I felt a tail to have my shoulder.

"It's okay Sharppaw." It was Sharppaw.

"Why did you scent him too?" I felt myself go dizzy. Why was it always me? Why didn't I have a chance to do anything right. I shrugged her off.

"Right. Let's just get back to training." I walking of to Cloudtail occasionally sniffing the air for intruders.

"Hello again Sharppaw." Cloudtail nodded. "Great way to start training, don't you think?" I shrugged. I'd rather be practicing to hunt and fight of cats. Than scent if Foxpaw is coming. "We'll let practice our battle moves. Here partner up with you sister. You guys are some what similar." He meowed looking at my leg. "Now copy me." He went on his hind legs and slashed out wish his front, before spinning around and kicking out with his hind legs. "Now, let's see you do it."

By the time we were done with training I was battered. But was unfortunately sent of hunting duty. I stuck my nose in the air. "Uh! Growl! Where are those stupid squirrels!" I mumble some more before picking up the scent of rabbit. I bounded over following the scent and killing the rabbit in one swift bite. I sniffed. _Mouse?_ I buried the rabbit in dirt and scurried over to the mouse. It was mumbling in a small nut. I crept over until I was one length away. I dove and kill the mouse with one claw. But seriously I did. I walking Into the clearing With my mouse and rabbit in my mouth.

"Wow! Great catch Sharppaw! How about you give that to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!"

"Ok," I murmured through the fur. My paw steps echoed off the ancient walls of the medicine cat den.

"Hello?" I meowed. Hoping someone would hear me.

"Over here!" Squirrelflight's soft voice called. I trotted over to the couple and dropped my catch.

"Look what I caught!" I exclaimed puffing out my chest.

"Nice," Squirrelflight nodded. I flatted my ears, disappointed.

"Well get better soon Brambleclaw, they tell me you're an excellent fighter! You gotta show me some of your moves one day!" I don't think he heard me because he didn't reply. I dipped my at head at Squirrelflight and ran to find Leafpool she wanted to have a check up.

Chapter 12 Rustlepaw

The long day was finally catching up to him as Rustlepaw stumbled into camp carrying two mice and a scrawny squirrel by their tails. After a extra long dawn patrol because of a small encounter with a Windclan patrol he had hoped for some sleep but was sadly denied when Berrynose had made him clean out the elders den and then Mousewhisker had made him go hunting. A long would be the perfect cure to his fatigue he thought as he slowly padded to the empty apprentice den and fell asleep as soon as his muzzle hit the cushiony moss.

He woke up in a den full of strange warriors he had never seen before. A small amount of sunlight streamed through little cracks in the walls, it could only be around dawn. Rustlepaw tried to move around, but it was like he was swimming against the current of a speeding river until he finally gave up. He resigned to just study the strange cats, they were all thin but muscular and dusty colored. Finally, one of them got up, a dusty brown she-cat silently rose and picked her way through the other cats, barely making any noise. Unknown to her another cat rose after following her just as silently as she had been.

When Rustlepaw tried to move this time he easily floated by the slumbering cats and after the two mysterious dusty colored felines.

The harsh morning rays sliced through Rustlepaw's eyelids as he slowly became accustomed to the dawn sunlight. When he could finally see again, he was shocked. He was in Windclan! But why? How did he get there? Rustlepaw turned and saw the two cats confronting each other,

"-why did you follow me? Please Weaslfur, they are just kits…" He caught a glimpse of the four little scraps of fur that were cowering behind the she cat.

"You are a traitor! You were my mate!" The tom, Weaslfur, snarled, "They are half breeds, they have rogue in their blood Grassheart! How could you do this?"

 _Grassheart?_ Rustlepaws heart suddenly ached as if it was about to explode. The two cats seemed to become silent as Rustlepaw slowly padded towards the little kits hiding behind Grassheart. There he saw in agony, himself. Grassheart was his mother, this was a memory.

As Rustlepaw stumbled with the new realization the scene transformed showing the she-cat, Grassheart with the kits again but they were bigger and they were in a small den.

"I'm sorry my little ones… The clan will never forgive me for taking on a rogue as my mate, especially not after

Chapter 13: Onepaw

Hunting was the one thing I didn't like, for you had to be quick and your senses have to be sharp.

"Onepaw!" Sharppaw gasped trotting over to me, "You're on hunting patrol."

But yet I'm always the one to be called for the hunting patrol.

"Are you kidding me?!" I practically screamed in her ear. "Hunting patrol again? Haven't I already done enough times? Get someone else to do it." I mumbled the last part. She narrowed her eyes at me before swiping at my ears.

"No I won't. Now am I going to have to go talk to Cloudtail? Or are you going to act like a warrior and get up?" Gee she really had some nerve.


End file.
